


Kiss, Kiss, Jerk Off Your Best Friend

by Schiffsgefangnis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Asexuality, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schiffsgefangnis/pseuds/Schiffsgefangnis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiner and Bertholdt have always been kind-of friends with benefits. The benefit mainly being making out for hours in one of their bedrooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss, Kiss, Jerk Off Your Best Friend

"No, no, Bertl! That's not how you do it!"

"..How am I supposed to know how? You said you were gonna teach me."

"I am teaching you, stupid."

"..M'not stupid."

"C'mon, you can try again. This time, don't be so stiff."

Sitting in the living room of Bertholdt's parents' house, Reiner and Bertholdt faced each other. _Ratatouille_ plays in the background on the flat screen TV as the blond boy grabs roughly onto his friend's shirt. Bertholdt's cheeks were flushed a deep pink, his hands sweaty and body hot from nervousness. Reiner obnoxiously leaned forward to mush their lips together again.

So, Reiner had claimed he knew the _proper_ way to kiss a girl. Without actually having kissed a girl before. He had read about it on his mom's laptop. Both of them being ten, Reiner thought it was his obligation to teach his best friend how to kiss seeing as they were at the age to be interested in girls. Well, at least it was for Reiner. They no longer grossed him out.

Bertholdt made a noise of discomfort into his mouth, and Reiner responded by capturing Bertholdt's warm cheeks in his hands. As Reiner pursed his chapped lips to Bertholdt's soft ones, Bertholdt struggled in his hold and squeezed his eyes shut. How could anyone want to do this? It was extremely weird.

After a moment, Reiner pulls back to scowl at him again. Bertholdt pants quietly, trying to regain his breath from the assault. Bertholdt's shy gaze remains on their laps. "Bertl, you're supposed to respond, you know.", he hears Reiner grumble. Bertholdt ducks his head low, embarrassed, and Reiner removes his hands from his cheeks.

Bertholdt suddenly feels a gentle hand brush back his black bangs, and a soft press of Reiner's lips to his forehead. He fidgets with his fingers as he jerks his gaze up to Reiner. A grin is on his lips. Reiner laughs much like a giggle.

"You'll get better, don't worry! We can practice later, I swear", Reiner says suddenly with a bright smile. Bertholdt gives a wary, shy smile. He doesn't really care to get better, but if it made Reiner smile big like that, Bertholdt wouldn't mind it.

And then Bertholdt's mother strides into the living room, earning both their gazes. Once she looks over at them with her pretty blue eyes (Bertholdt liked his mommy's eyes), she smiles gently.

"Don't tease him so much, Reiner, look at him! He's on fire, my poor baby.", she scolds Reiner softly, and then she coos over Bertholdt, approaching to ruffle his dark hair. Bertholdt blushes deeper and grumbles, "Stop it, that's embarrassing." Reiner simply laughs.

Why was Bertholdt the center of their foolishness all the time?

\-------------------------

It turned out that Bertholdt never was interested in girls to begin with.

By his eighth year of school, he realized that he was trying to convince himself he was into Annie, his other best friend. She was very pretty. And she seemed kind enough, when she needed to be. She didn't mind being with Bertholdt, and that's what Bertholdt appreciated the most. But he could never find himself attracted to her, even if he wanted to. Reiner was the one that grasped onto that attraction.

Bertholdt only ever had crushes on guys. He thought that maybe he was bisexual, or whatever the term was, and that was okay. Being bisexual would be better than being completely gay. But he never was drawn in by the opposite gender. Of course, in a cliché way, he was the guy who stared in the locker rooms.

By tenth grade, Reiner had been with five girls. He wasn't really the kind of guy that constantly got a new girl every few months, but tried to make them last. They never did. Whereas with Bertholdt, Bertholdt hadn't had any partner. He just couldn't find himself wanting a relationship.

Well...a relationship with anyone but his best friend.

And they did kind of have a relationship. Maybe not a partnership, but a relationship. Reiner actually..just started kissing him again. It happened when they were hanging out at Bertholdt's house, in his room, watching a movie while they supposedly did homework. Then for some reason, Reiner put his homework aside, and slid over to where Bertholdt was sitting cross-legged on the floor with his book in his hands. With a hand, he had lifted Bertholdt's chin so they would meet eyes. Bertholdt couldn't even ask what he was doing before Reiner brought their lips together.

Reiner used the excuse that he was following up on his promise. Bertholdt glared, mildly, at that and Reiner laughed. Bertholdt didn't mind it. But it being for that reason was stupid.

 

That didn't stop them though. Suddenly, they were leading a relationship of simply kissing. It never went farther than that. To be honest, Bertholdt never felt compelled or urged to. He enjoyed kissing. Kissing was fine. Actually, kissing was great.

It seemed to be amazing for Reiner, though. Bertholdt never became...aroused by it, but after each kissing 'session' Reiner would apologize for his erection and they would awkwardly get back to whatever they were doing. Bertholdt wonders why he never found himself like that.

It suddenly became apparent though, when Reiner had taken it a step further and groped him through his pants while they were kissing deeply. It merely felt like a grab. That's all, really. It was weird because Bertholdt felt uncomfortable after that. It completely turned him off (was he even turned on in the first place?), and Reiner had sputtered apologies before he left after gathering his stuff and saying a terse goodbye. That was the first time Bertholdt felt anger towards his incapability to feel aroused with Reiner.

He was attracted to Reiner, that was obvious. He..well, he thought about him when he touched himself. It shouldn't be a problem to become aroused when kissing the boy he's had a crush on since sixth grade. But it is. Bertholdt couldn't find himself wanting to take that kissing further. Kissing was good. It was all he wanted.

\-------------------------

 _Natural Born Killers_ played on Reiner's TV in his bedroom. The lights were off, but Bertholdt's dim lamp was on, casting dark shadows across the surfaces of each object. The light showed on the papers of their homework spread on the carpet around them, but those papers were left abandoned and disregarded for now.

The soft sounds of their lips moving together mixed with the noise of the movie. Bertholdt was straddling Reiner's thighs as they kissed, his back hunched a little and head dipped down to match Reiner's height, so their lips could meet. Reiner's warm hands were resting on his back. Bertholdt could feel the warmth through his navy blue hoodie. His own slender hands cupped Reiner's hot cheeks in his palms. Eventually, Bertholdt had to break away to inhale deeply, pulling back to shyly look into Reiner's honey colored irises. Reiner stares back, before he smirks lightly.

"I guess we don't have to practice anymore, then.", he muses, drawing one of his hands up to rest it over Bertholdt's cheek, his thumb playing with his kissed bottom lip. Bertholdt smiles softly, and leans in as he murmurs, "Not anymore", before he begins to kiss him again. Reiner slides his hand from his cheek to curl his fingers into Bertholdt's hair at the nape of his neck.

 _Natural Born Killers_ always seemed to have a kind of erotic feel to it. The subtle body language and suggestive scenes got them going like this. Bertholdt had noticed a while ago that Reiner played this movie whenever he wanted to make out the entire time he was there. Well, it seemed to happen more often than not.

"B-Bertl", Reiner murmurs, breaking the kiss and looking into Bertholdt's green eyes. His cheeks flush a deeper pink when he says, "You're so sexy. God, that was stupid" Reiner instantly hides his face in his hands at his words.

Bertholdt flushes at his words, but he smiles nonetheless, before he says teasingly, "Hey, hey, what happened to that haughty attitude before? And..its okay being honest." He gently takes Reiner's hands away from his face, and tries to suppress his growing smile at Reiner's pink and embarrassed face. Bertholdt gives him a brief, but strong kiss before he pulls back to look him in the eye again.

"You're turned on by this?"

For a moment, Reiner remains quiet, and then he asks in return, "Are you?"

Bertholdt retorts with, "Answer mine and I'll answer yours."

"Yeah, it should be obvious. And you?"

"No."

Reiner frowns at that, and it makes Bertholdt feel ashamed again. "Why?", Reiner asks in a tone that doesn't suggest anything. Bertholdt moves off of his lap and sits beside him, and brings his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his shins. Reiner shifts to face him with an apologetic look on his features, "I'm sorry, forget it. I understand, you just..aren't into me?"

Bertholdt huffs and looks at him with a furrowed brow, "No, Reiner, I'm definitely not into you despite the fact I've been kissing your face off the past year or so."

Reiner pauses and then chuckles, before he sits back against the side of the bed as well, staring up at the screen. He doesn't prod any further. But Bertholdt believes he should tell Reiner anyways.

"I..think I'm asexual.", Bertholdt says gently, and flicks his gaze briefly to Reiner. Reiner looks over at him at the same time, with a quirked brow. Bertholdt blushes and looks back down at his feet. "What does that mean?", Reiner asks. Bertholdt inwardly shakes his head at his obliviousness. Well, it was one of Reiner's traits he supposes.

"It means I'm not sexually attracted to anyone. I don't feel like...aroused like you become. I mean. I am attracted to you, but that doesn't mean sexually.."

Silence comes from Reiner for a long moment. Bertholdt looks over at him again, and sees him staring. Reiner raises a hand to scratch at the back of his head, "Uh..isn't kissing pretty sexual?" Bertholdt smiles a little, and then he gives a light shrug, "I guess. It can be. But I like it cause of the intimacy. And I like how it feels."

"Why doesn't it turn you on then? If you like it?"

"I don't really know. Its just one of those 'just because' instances. You know?"

"No."

"Ah, okay. Nevermind then."

Reiner hums. Bertholdt sees from the corner of his eye Reiner fiddling with the fibers of his carpet. Bertholdt wonders if he upset him. Would Reiner reject him from now on, knowing that Bertholdt wasn't really interested in taking it further?

"Can I ask a few questions?", Reiner gently asks, catching Bertholdt's eye when he glances at him. Bertholdt smiles from behind his knees, "Isn't that what you've been doing?" Reiner frowns at him, and Bertholdt makes a few throaty chuckles.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"So...does being asexual _only_ mean you're not sexually attracted to anyone? Do you like..have crushes and stuff?"

"I'm not aromantic."

"Oh, duh."

Bertholdt, for some reason, finds this really amusing. He laughs quietly, and Reiner nudges him on the arm, and Bertholdt shoots his hand out before he could tip over from the push. He smiles genuinely when Reiner mumbles at him to shut it.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah. Do you not like...doing sexual things in general? Or do you just not like having things..um. Done to you? What about like, doing things to other people. Not that I want to know so I can like, ask you to..do..things to me..or nothin'. I'm just curious."

Bertholdt laughs aloud then, and Reiner is blushing again and smacking him on the shoulder once more. "Shut up, this isn't funny, its real fuckin' embarrassing!", Reiner complains and Bertholdt tries to conceal his grin with a hand. Bertholdt snorts once and Reiner glares.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry.", Bertholdt squeaks due to a lack of breath from his laughing, and waves Reiner off before he sucks in a breath. Then he exhales as he thinks about it. Well, yeah, instantly Bertholdt knows that people touching him sexually would get them nowhere. Plus, the concept of someone touching him in his most private parts seems kind of ...eh. But maybe granting someone else (Reiner) pleasure wouldn't be so bad. He wouldn't mind getting someone off (Reiner) if it makes them happier. Or something.

"Touching others is fine, getting touched is not."

Reiner makes an 'ah' sound and messes with the blanket under them. Bertholdt eyes his fingers fidgeting with the fabric, and takes a note on how Reiner fidgets when he's either a) nervous b) embarrassed or c) unsure. Any of those wouldn't be a good thing. He doesn't want his sexuality to be a problem for Reiner.

"And..uh. Do you masturbate?", Reiner breaks the silence with a blunt question.

Bertholdt is embarrassed this time, and flushes in his cheeks instantly. Looking over at Reiner, Bertholdt notices him keeping his gaze fixed on his fingers fidgeting with the blanket. His face was red, too. Bertholdt says, "Yep."

At that reply, Reiner's head raises to look at him. His brow is furrowed. He looks utterly confused. Before he can ask, Bertholdt says, "Um, well, I become aroused from like. Sexual content or whatever, but when it comes to in person..I just can't do it. But I am capable of having erections, Reiner." Reiner still looks a little confused, but not as much. He doesn't respond, though. Only drops his gaze again. Bertholdt wonders why Reiner is acting so shy with this. Well, maybe it would be weird discussing such a thing with his best friend. Who is male.

Patiently, Bertholdt watches Reiner, until his blond partner raises his gaze back to Bertholdt's. Reiner gives a weak smirk, "We can still make out, right?" Bertholdt smiles gently, and nods. As Reiner moves to get closer to him, Bertholdt's heart leaps to an acceleration and his hands grow instantly sweaty. Reiner crowds him against the side of the bed by setting his hands on either side of his waist. As Reiner's head tilts slightly and he leans in, Bertholdt closes his eyes. Reiner's lips match his like puzzle pieces. Bertholdt is definitely okay with this.

\-------------------------

Highschoolers of various grades hurry to their parent's car, or their own, seeking the warmth that the heater promised. It looked like everyone was either a smoker, or a train. The visible air exhaling from their mouths reminded him of smoke.

Leaning against the lone tree by the front entrance of the high school, Bertholdt watched all his lower classmen slip away. A navy blue scarf was secured around his neck and lower face, his breath warming his skin by the muffling of the fabric. With his hands shoved into his jacket's pockets, he remained standing there for a while. He was in no hurry like everyone else. He was waiting for someone. His backpack rested on the cold ground by his feet.

"Hey", he heard a quiet, emotionless voice by his side suddenly. He looked over to see Annie standing there, with bear ear muffs and an obnoxiously thick pale pink jacket. Bertholdt smiles gently, and Annie waits for a reply.

"Hi. You still can just tell me to walk home, you know."

Annie stares at him with her pretty blue eyes, before giving a light shrug, "I wouldn't want to give you such a horrendous fate as that." Bertholdt's smile remains on his lips as he grabs his bag to follow after Annie, who had turned to begin down the parking lot towards her car.

"It's okay, I could handle it.", he says after a moment, as they approach the vehicle. Annie doesn't respond as she unlocks the car. Once they're both inside, Bertholdt sighs and unwinds his scarf. He bundles it in his lap, and then looks at Annie. She was looking at him. Her bear ear muffs were gone. Bertholdt raises his eyebrows at her, and she looks away to start the car. Silence remains for a while. There's a congested line at the exit of the parking lot, so they sit there for about five minutes before they can make it out.

Bertholdt nervously fidgets with his scarf until Annie says, "Bertholdt, stop that." He stills and blushes. "Shouldn't you be paying attention to the road..?", he mutters and Annie doesn't care enough to respond. Bertholdt glances at her. She is expressionless as usual.

"Hey, Annie-"

"How is Reiner?"

Stunned by the interruption and the abrupt question, Bertholdt looks at her until she glances at him, and then he remembers to answer. "U-uhm. I wouldn't know. He seems okay.", he sputters and looks at his lap. Annie hums. "He seems a bit more..joyful to me. Did you notice?"

Bertholdt pauses, and then he gives a shrug. "Of course..why?"

Annie looks at him then, and she stares until its mandatory to look back at the road. Bertholdt realizes they're pulling up to his condo. She stops in the drive way (his parents aren't home apparently), and waits. Bertholdt says, "Thanks for driving me home. I'll see you in class tomorrow.", as he begins to unbuckle his seat belt.

"You still have that crush on Reiner, right?", Annie changes the subject suddenly, and it makes Bertholdt stop. His cheeks are tinted pink instantly, and he suddenly feels hot in his clothing due to his nervousness. He raises his olive green eyes to hers. Bertholdt drops his gaze and gives a little nod, "Uh, yeah."

"Alright. Now get out of my car."

Bertholdt blinks at her words, and opens his mouth to reply but she motions with a finger for him to leave. He shuts his mouth, nods, and then he grabs his bag as he opens the door. The gravel crunches under his feet when he steps out. "See you later, Bertholdt.", Annie says, and Bertholdt gives her a light smile, before he shuts the door. She instantly backs out of the driveway, narrowly missing Bertholdt's toes. He watches as her Volvo speeds down his street. Then he turns and approaches the front door to their condo. That was random of Annie to ask.

\-------------------------

The next time he and Reiner hang out (it was a sleep over), its at Reiner's house, playing Mario Karts on his N64. Reiner was always into collecting old gaming systems. This was their shared favorite, seeing as it was the system they always played together as kids.

"God, I hate this fucking track.", Reiner snaps when he drives off the road, and proceeds to get smacked by a spiky ball thing multiple times. "What is that anyways? Why the hell is it hitting me?! Hey, _sorry for driving off the goddamn road_!", he rants loudly at the screen. Poor Luigi, he was always chosen by Reiner. Bertholdt was both amused and intimidated by Reiner's loud outbursts. He is used to it though, kind of, because Reiner always gets worked up whenever they play this. And of course, Bertholdt always gets first place. That just makes him even more annoyed.

"Would you rather play Banjo Tooie?", Bertholdt asks gently once he crosses the line for first yet again. Reiner smacks his hand on his controller, "Yes!" Bertholdt smiles lightly to himself, and doesn't have enough time to repress it before Reiner notices. "Don't laugh at me, this is serious business.", Reiner says sternly as he glares at him, and that just makes Bertholdt snort.

The screen goes black when Reiner yanks out Mario Karts from the N64. They both know, since they were impatient kids, that doing such a thing a thousand times wouldn't harm the system. It was too hardcore for it.

Bertholdt watches silently as Reiner digs through his bin of N64 games to find Banjo Tooie. When he produces it, his pissed expression is of glee instead. Banjo Tooie was, also, their favorite game to play when they were young. Once the banjo starts playing at the opening, Bertholdt smiles brightly. Reiner chooses the portrait of Banjo.

Well, it wasn't really a game to play with other people, but Bertholdt greatly enjoyed watching him. Even if Reiner was horrid at Mario Karts, he was an expert at this game. Hours upon hours invested in something tends to lead to perfection.

They idly talk and Bertholdt watches while Reiner plays, and this goes on for another forty minutes or so, until Reiner stretches and claims he's bored. After turning off the TV and the N64, they both agree to kiss again. Reiner had crossed his legs, and Bertholdt situated himself in his lap. With his arms draped over Reiner's broad shoulders, Bertholdt softly kisses him. His cheeks were tinted a pink, and he felt his body grow progressively warmer.

Reiner's hands were on him. Sliding over his sides, around to rest over the small over his back, and then slipped past the hem of his pyjama pants. Bertholdt gasps for air, and tries to pull his mouth away but finds his bottom lip caught between Reiner's teeth. He snaps his eyes open to see Reiner looking at him with a mischievous smirk in his eyes. Bertholdt shifts in his lap, and Reiner relents by gently kissing him, releasing his lip. Well, that escalated quickly.

Bertholdt was glad Reiner hadn't been intimidated by Bertholdt's sexuality, but it had only been a week and Reiner is more eager than usual. It makes Bertholdt heart race and his body grow hot, but it doesn't entirely arouse him sexually. It just arouses his anxiety. When Reiner gropes his ass, Bertholdt breaks away and pants.

"Reiner, please stop", Bertholdt whispers breathlessly, and Reiner instantly removes his hands. "Oh, shit, I'm sorry.", Reiner sputters and keeps his hands away. Bertholdt catches his breath, and looks up at Reiner meekly. He wipes his lips off before saying, "Look, I..think that I should be the one to initiate the touching." Reiner pauses, and then he nods slowly. He looks disappointed, and Bertholdt feels bad. But he knows he has the right to protest it, if it makes him uncomfortable.

Yet, his desire to kiss Reiner hadn't ceased. So he presses up to him to connect their lips once more. Reiner's tense torso relaxes under him. Bertholdt notices after a long minute of their lips moving, that Reiner isn't resting his hands on him anymore. Bertholdt feels around for his hands, and finds them propped on the carpet. He grabs them and lets them rest on his hips. That's okay for now. Reiner slides his hands a little bit up his sides, but then they slip down to settle on his waist once more.

When Bertholdt grows breathless, he pulls away. Reiner has a flushed face. His eyes are hazy looking, Bertholdt notices as he fights to catch his breath. He slides his slender hands up Reiner's muscled abdomen and up his heaving chest. Reiner suddenly leans in to mouth at Bertholdt's jawline, and Bertholdt lets him by craning his head a little bit. He feels Reiner's heart race under his palm.

Bertholdt feels too warm in his clothing. His blood is pumping with his racing heart and its making him sweat more than usual. Reiner seems to feel the same, based on his panting and flushed, sweaty face.

"Hey, lift your arms", Bertholdt says. Reiner stares at him, surprised, and searches in his eyes. Then he does follow the instruction. Bertholdt draws up his t-shirt, revealing his toned abdomen and chest. He tosses his shirt aside. Bertholdt did expect him to be muscled (duh, they always see each other in the locker room. Track and football players change at the same time), seeing as he was a committed football player. Bertholdt admires his pectoral muscles, his firm biceps and broad shoulders. He runs his hands down the taut skin of his abdomen and up his arms, rustling the fine colored hair on his forearms. He didn't mind nudity. Nudity was beauty, and it didn't have to be sexual.

Reiner must have thought differently, because Bertholdt feels a pressure against his own inner thigh. He smirks lightly at Reiner, and Reiner blushes a deeper pink. His hands are slipping higher up Bertholdt's waist, and his fingers softly slip under his shirt. "May I?", Reiner murmurs, and Bertholdt nods. They've seen each other nude before, multiple times. But not in this context.

When his long sleeved shirt is removed, Bertholdt feels the heat leave him. Reiner soaks in the sight of Bertholdt's slender, lean torso. Not as muscled as Reiner, but still toned. Reiner draws his hands over his abdomen and chest. His firm fingers press a light massage into the tissue, and Bertholdt briefly closes his green eyes. Then he feels soft lips press to his collarbone, and a tongue slide lightly across the tan skin.

Bertholdt shivers.

"Reiner", he says quietly, and Reiner sits away immediately, an apologetic expression upon his features. "Sorry", the blond says, and moves his hands away from his chest to his hips once more. They both know this is as far as its going with the nudity.

The constant pressing into his inner thigh is bothering Bertholdt. Not because Reiner is erect because of the sexual exchanges, but because he should do something about it. Leaving Reiner hanging would be selfish. So he slips his hands between their fronts and grips Reiner through his pliable sweat pants. Reiner jerks under him and his eyes widen. Bertholdt feels how large he is. Well, he has seen him nude before...but he wasn't ever aroused at the time of course, so the size must be different entirely.

Bertholdt isn't excited by the touching he gives Reiner. He does it more out of obligation. Or maybe just to grant Reiner bliss. He squeezes his penis through his sweatpants, and Reiner's breath hitches. "B-Bertl, you don't have to do that.", Reiner sternly says as he grabs onto Bertholdt's wrists. Bertholdt ignores him and strokes his shaft through the fabric. That silences Reiner, so Bertholdt continues rubbing him. Eventually, Reiner releases his grip on his wrists, and lets it happen.

Here they were; sitting on the carpet of Reiner's bedroom, with the door locked, Bertholdt getting his best friend off without any real sexual interest himself. Reiner's breathing was growing ragged and he shifted under Bertholdt.

Eventually, the sweatpants grew troublesome, so Bertholdt slipped his hands boldly down past the waistbands of Reiner's underwear and sweatpants. Reiner makes a shocked noise when Bertholdt grabs him. Wow, his erection was hot in his hand. Bertholdt feels a little uncomfortable by doing this, but the desire to give Reiner pleasure overrules it. His strokes are easier, and stronger, without the fabric separating them.

Maybe Bertholdt should use a lotion or something to prevent chafing, but Reiner doesn't seem to take notice. Bertholdt's arm moves with his strokes. He uses one hand to give strong tugs, while the other cups Reiner's balls in the palm of his hand. Bertholdt licks his dry lips. They're pressed up close together, so Bertholdt can feel Reiner's hot breaths brush against his cheeks.

"Ugh, Bertl", Reiner begins to say, and then Bertholdt feels a sudden wet, warm sensation on his palm and fingers. Reiner's body tenses and trembles under him as it occurs. Bertholdt is staring at Reiner's expression as it tightens and his eyes clench shut.

Bertholdt removes his hands and grimaces at the mess on his fingers. He stands to leave the room, but Reiner stops him by grabbing his ankle. Bertholdt almost falls. He gives a soft cry of shock as he stumbles, but then he catches himself and glares at Reiner over his shoulder.

Reiner is looking at him with a flushed face. "Use the towel on the floor, I don't care. My parents could see you.", he breathlessly says, and Bertholdt hesitates, before nodding. He approaches the towel crumpled on the carpet before he wipes his hands off. Reiner sighs heavily when Bertholdt plops down onto the carpet beside him, both of them leaning against the side of the bed.

After a long moment of silence, and Reiner's breath is even once more, he says gruffly, "Damn, that was sexy." Bertholdt smiles a little, amused. Reiner then lolls his head over his shoulder to look at him. "Bertl, you didn't have to do that.", he murmurs, his gaze briefly flickering down to Bertholdt's lap. That urges Bertholdt to bring his legs in, raising his knees and wrapping his arms around his shins. Reiner's face hardens. He knows the familiar body language from Bertholdt. He must feel uncomfortable.

"It's fine...um..I mean, I kind of liked it. Watching you."

"Wait, what? You were turned on from that?"

Bertholdt rubs a hand over his face, "Nooo, Reiner, I mean like, I liked..watching you orgasm. I'm glad I could make you feel that way." He blushes behind his hand that shielded his embarrassed expression. Reiner is silent. Bertholdt peeks at him past his hand. Reiner's expression is of shock, and his face is red as hell. Bertholdt smiles lightly, thinking its awfully cute, and Reiner looks away.

"Yeah, well, okay. I need to change, though. If you want to stay, I don't care, but just giving you a warning.", Reiner grumbles as he stands, and Bertholdt all but desperately scrambles out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> esidisi-kars.tumblr.com
> 
> I'm not very informed with the dynamics of asexuality, but I think this qualifies? Right? Hope I didn't offend anyone with this.


End file.
